I Like You, I Love You
by xox-Kirari Momo-xox
Summary: Hakusen Academy is now open for their School's cafe, and guess who's in charge? The S.A. members of course! But wait, the bond starts now as the group goes downfall but goes up together. Will they be able to make it a success? RxR.


**I like you, I love you**

An S.A. fic

**Chapter one: The beginning**

_**Flashback**_

'_Give me your best shot!' the raven-haired girl said as she looked at Kei's face._

'_Oh really? Are you sure? It may be very embarrassing to you.' The lad with grayish-brown hair said as he smirked at the lass whose eyes were determined until it became as angry as lion's._

'_WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY?' Hikari said while she was ready to attack Kei but then Kei blocked and threw her away. _

'_What the-' Very shocked at what happened, Hikari again attempted to attack Kei stronger than the first one but then again, Kei blocked and threw her away._

_**End of Flashback**_

**CHIRP! CHIRP!**

"Eeeeeh?" The whole S.A. class said in unison that almost shook the whole school grounds, well not all of them though.

"Yes. You didn't mishear every word I said. The school is planning on holding a café next week and since the special A students has the choice of class attendance and you're pretty attractive to people, you shouldn't waste this opportunity, and besides, It's only 2 months…" Sumire, Tadashi's mom and the principal of Hakusen Academy said as she smiled and tried explaining it to them.

"ONLY 2 months? ONLY?" The 5 said in unison.

"How about tea time? How about the animals? How about the food, mom? How about the plants?" They all asked at once.

"Tea time is always in a café. Customers need tea or any drinks they wish. The animals are going to be outside the café and they'll be attractions, so Ryuu can still be with them. Tadashi, food is never even gone at a café; don't you know that they always need dessert and exquisite cuisines in front of them? And also about the finest plants in this greenhouse, they are going to be placed at corners, upstairs and downstairs in a very fashionable design so you do not need to worry. Got any questions left?"

"YES! How about Kei?" Akira asked.

"He's going to be at the table 1 because he's ranked number 1. Questions come on, so I can explain everything." Sumire replied.

"Alright, I'll ask everything I want. How about the girls of S.A.? Girls like to come in things as this but still, how about Hikari? All boys are scared of her. And Jun." Akira said worrying about her Hikari.

"You will be the chef and we'll get Sakura as the waitress, she'll be the guard of Jun too, so no need to worry about that. Hikari would dress up as a boy. Megumi would be the cashier and Yahiro said he wants to participate too and he'll be the one who'll arrange the building for this activity. So, any compliments or objections?" Sumire explained clearly but still someone raised his hand.

"Yes, Kei?"

"I would just like to ask if I could have the permission to designate one of us if I'm bored." Kei asked as he smirked which crept out Tadashi and made Akira angry while made everybody surprised when Sumire nodded.

"Demo, Okaa-san…_ (But, Mom…)_" Tadashi complained to his mom's answer when...

"BUNGEE JUMP?" Sumire replied which freaked out Tadashi. "Ahahaha… Go-Gomen ne kaa-san… _(So-sorry mom)_"

~Afternoon, 3:00 PM, at the greenhouse~

_Random POV_

_-Hi! I'm Ryuu-sama's hamster which he always holds on his palm, and this is my POV, Master and his friends are here at the greenhouse and I'm listening to what they say. They're planning on how they will work on their café. Well I'll be making their conversations into Script style.-_

_Kei: (pissed) So Hikari, are you really sure you want this kind of costumes for the girls… In almost thousand dresses girls can wear in a café, why would you want them to wear animal costumes!_

_Hikari: (Doesn't have any sense of style) Huh? But it'll look good on Akira-Chan, Megumi-Chan and Sakura-chan._

_Tadashi: (munching) Well it's much better if Akira- obaa-sama wore those, it would fit her._

_Akira: (angry) WHO ARE YOU CALLING OBAA-SAMA TADASHI?_

_Ryuu: (sweat drop) Guys, relax! It would be better if the girls would just wear Japanese-style café costumes. The one with collar and black ribbon on it then a black tank-top with a rabbit tail at the back and a rabbit headband, but Megumi suggest it to be pink, is it okay?_

_-GOOD JOB MASTER!-_

_Kei: Thank goodness someone realize what I feel. All we need to do is to plan about the music, It'd be better if it had off-vocal version and it came up with different languages like English, Chinese, Spanish, and Dutch but don't forget Japanese. I'll lend that task to Jun and Megumi; I suppose you have a lot of those, right? _

_Jun: (nods) Leave it to us, Mom and Dad left us some CDs and I think I saw 'Café music worldwide' CD there. We'll check out and inform you as soon as possible._

_Kei: Okay, All we need is some preparations for the last day, any ideas would help! Excuse me! Does the girl on my left hear me? _

_Hikari: Oh Takishima, I remembered you had a cousin who is managing your Gadgets and Technology Branch in England, why not ask him to make a voice synthesizer that can imitate Megumi's voice so that you won't need to let Megumi sing and just make her lip-sync. I was thinking of a program as a special thanks to our customers who had been very cooperative throughout the 2 months in which each of us will sing, solo, duet, or mixed songs. Is that okay?_

_Kei: (shocked) Hikari… That's a brilliant idea! Thank you for your suggestion. Now all we need is to plan the songs we will sing._

_Jun: I was thinking if we boys would perform a song then solos. Same as the girls but I think that would be 8. If they wished of Encore then…_

_Ryuu: Wait Jun! It would be better if there's one song each end of the week which would be equals to 8 weeks:8 songs but it's better if there's two songs in the last week and there would be a dance with the person you like and then there would be an award as King and Queen of the Prom but, it's more romantic and exciting if we didn't tell those two people that they must say who they're love one is._

_Sumire: And it if the two says that they love each other then they must kiss each other! Oh! How romantic~_

_Tadashi: Mom, since when did you got in here?_

_Sumire: (Nice then shift to ANGRY) Oh! It would be PERFECT IF MY DEAR SON WOULD BE THAT ONE!_

_Tadashi: Am I being ignored?_

**TBC!**

**How was it? Is it okay? Tell me what you think by clicking that button below! The next chapter will be published as soon as I get 5 comments… So, what're you waiting for? Come on now and invite your friends! :D**


End file.
